thevoiceusafandomcom-20200213-history
Meghan Linsey
' Meghan Linsey '(born December 10, 1985) is an American country singer-songwriter from Ponchatoula, Lousiana who was the runner-up on season 8 of the Voice USA, mentored by Blake Shelton. Background Born and raised in Ponchatoula, Louisiana, Meghan first gained notice as one-half of the country duo Steel Magnolia, which she formed with her then-fiance Joshua Scott Jones. The duo competed in and won season 2 of the ABC show Can You Duet. ''They signed a deal with Big Machine Records and released their debut single "Keep On Lovin You", which became a top 10 hit on the Billboard Hot Country Songs chart, in 2009. They released thier self-titled EP on February 23, 2010. Their debut album was released on January 11, 2011 and peaked at number 3 on the Billboard Top Country Albums chart. However, due to a drug problem, Joshua Scott Jones entered rehab before he and Meghan were scheduled to hit the road with Reba McEntire. Singer James Otto subbed for Jones during that tour. They later left Big Machine Records in January 2012. Meghan's personal relationship with Jones ended in 2011 with their professional partnership ending in 2014. She later released a solo EP independently in 2014 as well as several singles. The Voice Meghan auditioned for the Voice USA with her take of "Love Hurts" by the Scottish band Nazareth. Three coaches- Adam Levine, Christina Aguilera, and Pharrell Williams- turning around for her. She chose Pharrell as her coach. Battle Rounds In the Battle Rounds, Meghan went up against Paul Pfau on the Bealtes song "Don't Let Me Down". Paul ended up doing better then she did and made it to the Knockout Rounds. However, Meghan got another chance when Blake Shelton, who regretted not turning around for her during her Blind Audition, used one of his two Steals on her. Knockout Rounds In this part of the competiton, Meghan went up against singer Travis Ewing with her take on "(You Make Me Feel Like A) Natural Woman" by Aretha Franklin. Her rendition made Blake Shelton's decision an easy one. She went through to the live playoffs as part of the top 20. Live Playoffs For the next round, Meghan sang "Love Runs Out" by OneRepublic, which helped her make the top 12. Live shows For the first live show, Meghan took on "Girl Crush" by Little Big Town. It became her first top 10 single on iTunes. She made the top 8 as a result. She continued to impress with her take on songs such as the Christian hymn "Amazing Grace", which hit the top 10 on iTunes, and "Steamroller Blues" by James Taylor. She even got a chance to sing a song that she co-wrote called "Change My Mind" on the show, which was released as her first single. She finished second to Sawyer Fredericks of Team Pharrell on May 19, 2015. Post the Voice Since the show, Meghan has stayed busy by performing. Her second EP, ''Believer, was released on GhostTunes on July 27, 2015 and on iTunes on July 31, 2015. She sang the National Anthem at the Dallas Cowboys/New Orleans Saints game on October 4, 2015. Her new single, "Exes and Friends", was released on November 1, 2016. Discography Singles: * "Change My Mind" (2015) * "Exes and Friends" (2016) EPs: * Meghan Linsey ''(2014) *''Believer ''(2015) '''Compilation albums:' * ''The Voice: The Complete Season 8 Collection ''(2015) Category:Season 8 Category:Mentored by Blake Shelton Category:Team Blake Category:Mentored by Pharrell Williams Category:Team Pharrell Category:Runners-up